


At Our Own Pace

by DeanCas_shapped



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean will do whatever for his husband Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tags May Change, TheirLoveWasReal challenge, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, couples who shop together stay together, day 1: discovery, happy valentine's day hellers!, how on earth that one was not a tag yet???, maybe slightly a little bit, no beta we die like everyone who's not a Winchester, that Walmart tag no one though they wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCas_shapped/pseuds/DeanCas_shapped
Summary: Dean still doesn't know all the ways to live just yet,but it's a journey,and it's theirs,and they get to decide what and where to go with it.#TheirLoveWasReal fanwork challengeDay 1:  discovery
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	1. Prologue:  Where To Go When You Are Free

**Author's Note:**

> originally, this was going to be a one-shot type of prompt. but then I had some very dear feral clowns to feed of off their feral clowns energy and it's gonna be multi-chapter kind of story. and I kinda don't konw how many chapters this one will be, so bare with me a little, I'm still new to the whole "you a published writer in your mother language you can be a writer in whatever else language you want" thing.  
> And that I'm having so difficulties with sort of "translating" my writing style into another language is well... difficult style, so yeah!  
> .... hop on this destiel self-discovery journey?!  
> and like last time, this is your reminder that this un-beta'd , English isn't my first language and I'm very dyslexic.  
> Enjoy! *fingers crossed*

* * *

  
“Hey Cas! What do you think? Soft peach or pale lime?”

Nothing like a spontaneous trip to your nearest Walmart to peak up some house décor and paints for the fixer-upper you and your husband’s of a month just bought a new house two days ago because the bunker you used to live in is a worldwide big and coming hunting organization with your “prodigy of the queen of the underworld” witch of a brother and his very lady-badass partner on the leader’s chairs on the very top. And you can’t possibly have your perfect retirement program up and going while all that is playing 24/7 in the background of your life.

So after a very long, very sweet and steamy round of sex your husband would blurter out while still heavily panting: “let’s move out Dean.”, and you would just nod because you can’t make your jaw’s muscles work to speak yet, but you can kiss the living hell out of him because you’ve wanted to take that step for a long time now but you were too anxious to bring it up. And you love him even more just for saying what you still couldn't.

So back to the point at hand, Dean, now, is in a constant state of discovering the beauty of not having to have a strict routine. Not a one that whether or not the world would continues to go on, or that the fate of a few millions of people depends on if you sacrificed your wellbeing for them to live. But he can still do with a semi-daily routine because his brain would simply go nuts if he didn’t and he would like to spend the last of forever with somewhat sane on his husband’s side, thank you very much. So a somewhat fixed routine is how life will go onwards.

Buying a new house with your husband in two days so when your _part-time-on-god-duty_ son comes home in four days he finds his new room ready for him, is in fact a vital feature in said new routine.

“Hmm, I don’t know, dean! What’d you think Jack would like best?”, Cas’ deadpanned tone comes from exactly two feet ahead of him with just the right dose of Cas’ house brand of sarcasm, rupturing him from his spiral of tangled thoughts because he can hear the adorable son of a bitch not quite hidden smile and it’s not fair how much the love he carries for him can make he wants both to kiss him senselessly and roll his eyes at him till the sun dies down and jack has to re-power it up again.

And it's not particularly easy the way things shifted, it's not easy how he still have the occasional Cas related nightmare, when he sees him dying in front of his eyes over and over in all the way he'd lost him before min all the ways that he almost lost him in all the ways he feared he did. But that development, full of horror and terror and every sense of uneasiness a living being can imagine, is nothing new when it comes to dean. Not when Cas was involved, not for all the long long years he spent in his old consistent state of unending anxiety and shakiness.

But dean knows, so help him every ounce of cosmic entity that’s not holding hands with four-years-old god of a son, he knows how lucky he is, how fortunate they are in this moment, all the way to the morning and definitely until the universe begins to get bored of their existence on it some long eons from now. Because he’s not planning to leave just yet. Not when finally has a lot of limitless stretches of time to spend with Cas, not when they have the whole universe to discover yet, and then some more to be discovered. So to say that he gets it, is a giant big ass-less understatement, or whatever else those kids call it these days anyways. Point is, he gets it.

Most people have it that way, but his never was. The life that is so easy to flow by unsuspected humans because they’re always busy living it. Busy moving through its current to try and stop whatever they were doing to observe how the flaws are what makes it so precious. But he understands that much, by not living for a long time, by just existing to protect, to play in the cosmic game, to entertain, he finally starting to grasp all that. They, his entire family, never did have it like that. Not for a single day. Not for a lifetime or a dozen more over that one. They didn’t.

people wake up, they move through their day one step at a time, they mostly go through the motions and it’s for the large part of it… life. People don’t usually stumble upon new things everyday, or so they thought. And probably so they still believe and think. It is the general rule of a life lived as a breathing living human being. You forget what’s valuable to you until it’s gone.

But for dean though! For dean life, for so long, was the great burden. for so long living was a nightmare because his life was one long excruciating one. Their lives were always one nightmare after the other. Him and Sam for the longest part of them being on earth were living an awfully plotted overly dramatic death one after the other. And then they’d die and be that hell or heaven, they’d be still going through the nightmares. Just slightly different ones. Just not the same level of pain and suffering. and then Cas came along and they spent years discovering all the ways in which a celestial being can be messed up by the celestial intent itself and yet still have the most pure of souls, of hearts. Even Eileen, despite not carrying a Winchester badge for most of her life, it wasn't an easy go for her either. And not to get him started on Jack! His poor kid doesn’t get to be just a kid for half of the time, and it sucks but it’s not so bad now. Not like it was before.

Because it was a bad, long and convoluted plot designed to control their lives and now it was over. Now they gather up, move along and carry on.

Now they live.

And it’s not easy, not something they know for certain how to do, not a single soul among them does, but they are having a try at it for now.

Till they make it perfect, and faulty and theirs.

But not to get ahead of the flow, His life now in the developing state of what to unearth along with Cas, what to experience together first, what to discover the joy of , where to go and how to live. And they probably go on a different hundred trips all over the world in the years to come, and yes he will absolutely get on a plane if Cas just as much as wished for a few day or weeks self exploratory journey on either ocean's side. He’ll do it in a heartbeat for a price no less than a chaste kiss and for nothing more than barely there lopsided smile.

But for the moment, they decide on what color their son will enjoy best.  
  
  


* * *


	2. NOT A CHAPTER, I repeat this is not a chapter

oh wow!

there's like FOUR subscribers on this random, not-planned-in-any-way-or-at-all fic now and like this is insane!!

ummm, so hey to all y'all four people and like this is an apology basically... Because for the reasons of: first surgery, my final exams and by dumbass ADHD brain that scheduled said surgery two days right before my first final exam, I couldn't find much of any time really to actively plan this fic for more than the cliff notes and outlines, etc.

and also couldn't finish the first chapter of this fic on time, obv... so for that I apologize. and like I'm posting this like really early because I know I'll forget to do it otherwise, ~~_again ADHD brain_~~

but fear not! I'm already more than half way finished with my finals and next week I'll post the three weeks on the making extra long first chapter, by _my_ first chapters length standards, and I just realized that you don't have a clue about what that is because I've never posted anything of that kind in here before buuuuut anyways let's say from like 3k to 7k.............!

and who knows, maaaaaaaybe I'll follow that by chapter two right after.... nothing concrete yet... but again _who knows..._

and like thank all y'all for waiting this long and being patient and all that. see you next week! 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah before I forget 😅  
> This probably will go "a chapter per week" soooo kinda every monday..ish, Right after the challenge ends,as in after the 27th... so see y'all next time!  
> If you make it this far I hope y'all enjoyed it! If you want to reblog it on [ Tumblr](https://ayaaisamiraclething.tumblr.com/post/643159853085409280/the-theirlovewasreal-challenge-theirlovewasreal)  
> here you go!


End file.
